


A Midnight Chime

by IntrovertedHappiness



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bar, Clocks, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-24 01:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15618966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntrovertedHappiness/pseuds/IntrovertedHappiness
Summary: If you haven't met your soulmate, then you cannot hear the chimes of the clocks. Virgil is beginning to fear he'll never hear them.





	A Midnight Chime

You could tell who was in love and who was not. At the top of every hour, couples all around the world would smile as they heard the chimes of the clock. Those who were not in love, who had not yet found their soulmates, would stay unaware of the rich, ringing sound that would echo through the towns and cities. Through homes and hotels. The loveless and the lost would frown, glancing up for the time. It had always been like this. Once you found your soulmate, you could hear the chimes of the clocks, and their sweet melody. Until then, every top hour would remain silent and lackluster. 

 

At twenty-nine years old, Virgil was beginning to doubt that he’d ever hear the chimes of the clock. He had heard stories since he was a child about those who never found their soulmate, who never hear the chimes, and it made him anxious. He wanted to be in  _ love _ . He wanted to grow old with someone by his side. But where was his soulmate? Lost? Dead? Was he simply avoiding Virgil, or was there something more going on? He was terrified he would never find love.

 

Until, of course, the night at the bar.

 

Virgil was tired, exhausted even, by the time he escaped to the outside of the bar. It was nearly midnight, and his head was aching from the noise inside. His friends had brought him out, telling him that he just needed to “live a little”. Well, Virgil certainly had lived a full five minutes. Now he was ready to dig his own grave, and just lay in the dirt. He hated being forced to go out. Especially to a crowded, loud place. Virgil much prefer energy drinks anyway, so there was really nothing here for him.

 

The door to the bar was pushed open, and someone stumbled out. Virgil feared it might have been one of his friends, wasted already, coming to drag him back inside. But instead, it was a disheveled man. His hair was messy, his shirt wrinkled, his glasses askew. For a second Virgil thought this man was drunk until he straighten up, ran a hand through his hair, and adjusted his appearance. He took a moment to notice Virgil, and smiled slightly.

 

“Hello,” the strange man said.

 

“Hi,” Virgil said, frowning slightly. He didn’t like speaking to strangers before observing them. This was definitely a new experience. The man opened his mouth to speak again, and Virgil was ready to curl up into himself and disappear, but something strange happened.

 

A distant ring echoed through the empty street. Then another. And another. Until twelve long rings had rung. 

 

And the strangers mouth closed. And then opened again. And then closed again. Virgil felt his whole body shake. What was that? Was that what he thought it was? Was this man-? God, was Virgil  _ dreaming _ because he never thought this day would come and suddenly here it was! Right now! In real life!

 

“I guess I should probably introduce myself,” the man finally managed to say. “I’m Logan. You are?”

 

“Virgil,” he said breathlessly, and Logan chuckled slightly.

 

“Well Virgil,” Logan smiled. “Would you like to exchange phone numbers? Or even go on a date sometime in the near future?”

 

“Why not tonight?” Virgil said suddenly, and he grinned.

 

“What?” Logan questioned, raising his eyebrows. “Tonight?”

 

“Yes, tonight!” Virgil cried, and he threw his arms around Logan, holding him closer. He felt tears pricking at the corner of his eye, and he was sniffling. “Would tonight work for you?” He asked, all choked up.

 

“Of course it would work,” Logan said, and Virgil could practically hear the grin in his voice. “I would love to go out with you tonight.”

 

“Good,” Virgil sniffed. “I want to hear as many chimes as I can with you by my side.”


End file.
